Being alone
by In-need-of-coffee
Summary: What if naked guy outside Rory´s room was none other than Tristan? TRORY -- COMPLETE! Reviewed, edited and re posted.
1. Default Chapter

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

Rory woke up in the middle of the night. She heard a noise out in the hallway and walked out of her suite. A naked guy was sleeping on the floor. He had blond hair, and God, let's face it... one terrific body. She woke him up. He groaned but kept his face hidden in his arm. 

"Hello?" He mumbled

"Hi."

Still looking down he states: "I'm on the floor."

"You were sleeping" She said kindly.

"I have no clothes on."

"No, you don't."

He looked up, blue crashed on blue and she gasped.

"Mary?" He asked not knowing whether he was still asleep and dreaming or even, maybe, hallucinating.

"Tristan." She whispered

"I thought you said you were going to Harvard." He said trying to get up.

She blushed and turned around while taking her robe off. "Here." She said handing it to him. "You can borrow this if you want."

"I'll take it you're still my Mary then." He said pleased while walking toward her.

"No." She replied flatly and heard him stumble. "I was never YOUR Mary." She continued matter of factly missing the painful look in his eyes.

"Oh Mary, you wound me." He said only half teasing already back to his old ways.

"Save it DuGray." She started to leave. "I'm in room 12, drop the robe there sometime tomorrow." And without another word she was gone.

Tristan just stood there watching at the empty space she had fill barely seconds ago. He somehow made it back to his room, dropped into bed and remembered her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

She was different but still the same. Her hair was shorter and she looked more matured; her childlike innocence was still there though.

He remembered her at Chilton, the last time he saw her. He would have kissed her back then but stupid bagboy was looking. Inevitably, he remembered another time involving the three of them. That fateful day he heard her say she hated him, the day his life came tumbling down. After that, everything had gone from bad to worst.

Sometimes when things got really hard he would blame her. Blame her for hanging out with Duncan and Bowman. For that stupid prank. For being shipped off to military school. For being so miserable. He used to be fine, he was the king of Chilton, he was exactly what he had to be. But then he would remember it was all a lie. She was the only good thing that had happened to him.

He had known for a while that he didn't want to be what he HAD to be. Rory showed him he could be whatever he wanted. And then military school. It sucked granted, but it gave him the opportunity to get to know himself. Discover what he wanted, and make some real friends, you know, the ones that care about you and wish you well. He hadn't change his players ways though... you can only ask so much of a guy. He did minimize them. He even tried to make some of them work as relationships, but it was useless. Not with Rory still in his head.... in his heart.

And here she was again, back into his life. He was completely clueless on what to do now, but we was certain of one thing... whatever it took to keep her in his life he would do.

--- - --

Rory woke up to the smell of coffee. Somewhere, out in the hall, someone was drinking coffee, hot, black coffee... Being that she wouldn´t go back to sleep now, she was craving; she decided to get out of bed. The moment she open the door she was hit by the strong smell of coffee, and a familiar cologne.

"Tristan." She said looking to his hand, for he was the holder of such coffee.

"Hello Mary." She liked her bottom lip. "Mary??" He realize she hadn´t looked at his face yet, her eyes were still fixed on the coffee. He moved the cup from side two side, amaze to see her following it with her eyes. "Would you like some coffee?" He said finally giving her the cup. She took it and in less time that it took him to blink the cup was empty.

"Thank you." She said looking at him for the first time.

"Mary, your addiction to coffee is impressive. I doubt you heard a word I said while I had that cup in my hand."

"That´s because I know what´s important in life. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. I brought you your robe back." He said handing it to her. "And coffee..."

"Token of peace?"

"Thank you gift" Neither of them knew what else to say after that. It was not that they had nothing to talk about... but where to start? A couple of minutes went by before they both said...

"So..." They laughed.

"Woman first." Said Tristan trying to be polite.

"Oh... by all means, ignore protocol." she said in response.

"I should go to class. Being late on the first weeks is not the right way to start."

"True. I should go get at least two more coffees if I intend to survive the morning." She said absently and he laugh.

"And what are you laughing about?" She asked pretending to be hurt.

"Like I said, your coffee addiction is impressive."

"Thank you." She replied almost proud of herself. Again, silence.

"Anyways." He said not really wanting to leave just yet.

"Yeah... I, I guess I´ll see you around?" She said as she started to walk to the coffee shop.

"Yeah." He turned and headed to class. He had taken a couple of steps when she said "It was nice seeing you again Tris." A smile forming in her lips.

"You too Mary" He replied "you too..." He said again to himself and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

Rory and Paris were studying in one of the yards, both so absorbed by their work they were unaware of anything else. Suddenly Rory got this weird feeling as if someone was staring at her. She was about to lift her gaze to look for "the stalker" when she got a glimpse of men shoes standing behind Paris.

"Do you intend to talk or are you planning on staring at us forever, Tristan?" she asked lifting her gaze as she said his name.

"Tristan?" Paris said and turned around when she noticed the direction Rory was looking at.

"Paris Geller.... Well look at you, you are stunning."

She half blushed. She hated that he could still make her blush. "I have a boyfriend, so don´t even try..."

"But Paris.." He whined

"...and even if I didn´t; I know better." She said on top of Tristan´s mocking attempt of interest and got back to her books.

"Mary, it looks like I´m all yours then." He said sitting beside Rory.

"Sorry, I don´t do second best...."

"Don´t know what you´re talking about, you´ve always been the first."

"The one and only." He added more seriously.

"Oh... right, how could I ever forget? With all of the teasing and tormenting... True love." She replied.

But Tristan´s honesty didn´t go unnoticed by Paris who was still pretending to study. _Well, look who is still head-over-heels for Miss Little Town over here._ She thought to herself.

"Well, being that you insist on denying my love, I´m gonna go. I told Kell I was gonna be right back anyways." He stood up.

"So there is a significant other." Said Rory teasingly.

"I feel sorry for that poor soul." Added Paris.

"Wha...? No! Kell, is my cousin, she is moving in with her boyfriend and offered me her apartment. I´m moving in next week."

"Oh... ok." Said Rory.

"Relieved?" Asked Tristan.

"Why should I? I´m number one." Replied her laughing.

"Goodbye ladies."

"Bye Tris." They said at the same time.

Once he was out of sight Paris said "He still likes you."

"Hum?" said Rory who had gotten back to her books already.

"I said he still likes you."

"As if." Said Rory, and then she looked up at her "And what do you mean still? He never liked me in the first place."

"Rory, c´mon. You´re gonna tell me that you didn´t realize he liked you in high school?"

"Like I said. All I remember was the teasing and the tormenting... true love." She said and got back to her studying.

"Well, you can say whatever you want, but that won´t change the fact that Tristan likes you, and I happen to think you like him back."

"Sure, Paris."

"Have you completely missed the chemistry between you two?" She asked not believing how blind her friend could be.

"You are delusional Paris, and I need to study, so I´ll see you back at the dorm." She said getting up and walking away.

"This conversation is not over." She yelled after her.

"Bye Paris." Replied Rory.

---- - ---

Later that day, when she was on her way to her room Rory run into Tristan again.

"We seam to be bumping into each other quite a lot Mary." He greeted.

"What can I say? It´s a small world after all...." She joked.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to get together sometime, grab a cup of coffee.... maybe you can tell me how you ended up here."

"Coffee would be nice. When did you have in mind?"

"How about now?"

"Now..? Yeah, I guess I could spare some minutes now."

They had declared an unspoken truce the day he left Chilton and he was glad to realize it still stood. He tried not to be so unnerving but he didn´t always succeeded, after all, he did like this girl and was completely clueless on how to act sometimes.

Rory, on the other end, had stopped being annoyed when called Mary and didn´t react as badly as before to his out of place comments. They were friends... not best friends, not even close friends, just friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

Rory was laughing so hard she thought she might get asked to leave the coffee shop. Tristan´s stories from military school were hilarious.

"I can not believe someone could ever think of you as gay material." she said still laughing

"Yeah well.... I think it was more like his wishes than what he really thought." He said pleased to see her having such a great time.

"So, Mary, we have discussed college, and family and my love life... or what others would like it to be. I guess that leaves us with you. How´s bagboy doing?"

"Married." At what seamed to be the same time Tristan choke on his muffin and looked at her hand.

"Not to me you silly. We broke up a couple of years ago."

"Oh... any significant others since then?" He asked making fun of her earlier word choice.

"Well... there was Jess, but, um.. it didn´t work out. And I´ve been on my own ever since." Although she didn´t say it, he could tell there was more to that. There was hurt in her eyes when she mentioned his name. He already hated this guy, and he hadn´t even heard the story.

"That´s great." He said with a grin

"What do you mean great?" She asked, panicked that he would find her pain amusing.

"I mean that now you are free to date me, so it all turns out for the best you see...." He said.

"Oh my God! The world makes sense again!" She said following along

"See... life IS beautiful."

"Ok, that´s enough." She said laughing. "We better get back. I still have a paper to work on"

After a small argument over who would pay for the coffee they went back to the dorms. Although she insisted that she was a big girl and could leave on her own, Tristan walked her to her door.

"Thanks for the coffee Tris."

"Thanks for the company." He said making her kind blush. "I had a great time."

"Me too, we should definitely do this again." She replied while looking for her keys in her back pocket still staring at his eyes.

He thought of that look as an invitation to something else, so he made an attempt to lean in and kiss her, but before it was even obvious, she had found her keys, turned around and opened her door.

"Thanks again. Goodnight Tristan." She said getting in.

"Goodnight Rory." He said to a close door.

---- - ---

A week later, Tristan was walking down the corridor when he spotted Paris coming out of a classroom ahead of him. He jogged up to her.

"Hello Paris. Do you mind if I walk with you for a while?" He asked as politely as he could.

"What is it that you need this time Tristan?"

"Who said anything about needing?"

"Well, Tristan, we´ve known each other since we were 5 and, even though there used to be a time when you actually enjoy spending time with me, it has been my experience that in the past 5 years the only reason you would be caught talking to me was that you needed something, so spill."

"Paris that is not true." He tried to explain.

"Tris, we both know it is, and I don´t blame you. There wasn´t a lot of people who would want to spend time with me back at Chilton, specially people who had other choices."

"It wasn´t like that..."

"Tristan, it took a whole lot of therapy and guidance for me to acknowledge and accept that, don´t humiliate my progress by underestimating my previous self. Now, back to what you wanted... I´m guessing it´s Rory related..."

"How did you..?"

"I´m not blind you know. You had a thing for her in high school and it was clear the other day that you are not over her yet." He was shocked at her intuition. It was useless trying to deny it so he just asked what he wanted to know.

"Ok. So, Rory and I went for coffee a couple of days ago. It was nice, we catch up on our lives and all and then I walked her back to your dorm. She said she had a good time and that we should do it again. Then she stared at me with those great blue eyes and.. I though I might kiss her..."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy what?" Panicked Tristan

"Nothing... go on"

"Anyhow, of course she said goodnight, turned and left before I could do anything. Now she barely speaks to me... and every time we see each other she goes on and on about all of the work she has to do and how she doesn´t have time for anything, and that she never thought college would be this demanding, and then she is off."

"Well, she didn´t get to be Valedictorian at Chilton for nothing."

"I know that... it just seems like she is making an excuse not to go out with me again; before I´ve even asked." He said defeated.

"Has she told you about Jess?"

"Jess...? That´s her ex-boyfriend, isn´t it?"

"Yeah... did she mention why they´re not together anymore?"

"She said it didn´t work out, or something like that. She wasn´t particularly open about her love life."

"It didn´t just ´not work out´. He left. Things got a little bit complicated and one day, without a word, we packed up and left. He never called, he never wrote, he just disappeared."

"What an idiot."

"He really messed up Rory. She loved him, she kinda broke up with Dean for him, and then he was gone."

"I could kill that guy."

"You and I both. Bottom line Rory hasn´t dated since. Lorelai, Lane and I tried to encourage her to do so... but I´m not sure she is ready to trust someone again... get there in the open and risk being hurt again."

"And that´s why she is elusively turning me down."

"That would be my guess... of course it could always mean that she doesn´t like you and she is too nice to say..."

"When we went for coffee I would have said it was the first one... but it could have been my hopes talking, maybe there was no chemistry there... maybe I made it all up." He said, silently pleading her to tell him wrong.

"Some other time I would have said she is not interested. But with you, I´m not sure. You´ll have to wait and see... till then, you´ll have to settle with being friends."

"Friends... yeah, I can do that. I better... Paris, thank you, you are my new angel."

"I´m not doing it for you DuGray, call me crazy, but I think you might be good for her. Now, if you´ll excuse me. I´m gonna leave. Night."

"Night Paris, and thanks again."

In order to make her see he was not interested in her "that way", Tristan started dating again. He made sure she knew he had planes and things like that. Slowly, Rory began to open to the idea of them being friends again and eventually agreed to that second cup of coffee, and then a third and so on. Paris, Tristan and her spent a lot of time together. They even went out on double dates when Jamie came to visit, thought Rory would have died before calling it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

"You should give him a blue shirt." Said Lane trying to hide a smile.

"I am not doing that, are you out of your mind?" Asked Rory

"I still think it´s your best choice."

"What´s your best choice? Getting mummy tons of coffee to make up for her terrible day? Cuz I´m down with that." Said Lorelai walking into the house.

"Actually Lorelai..." Started Lane.

"Here." Said Rory, giving her mom a cup of coffee she has just poured.

"...we were discussing what should Rory get for Tristan." Lane kept on babbling "It´s his birthday and she wanted to get him a book... a BOOK! As you can see not the right gift. Well, not if she could get him the blue shirt"

"I am not getting the shirt Lane, drop it!"

"What´s with this shirt? Is it magical? Does it sing? Uhh... wait, does it make you get the girls?" Asked a confused but exited Lorelai.

"Of course not. It makes them... wait! Are you telling me that you don´t know what the blue shirt is about? How can you not know about the blue shirt? Think Lorelai.... Tristan, girls.... blue shirt?" Lane demanded.

"Rory, why has Lane said "Blue shirt" three times in the same sentence?" Asked Lorelai a little bit concerned with Lane´s outburst.

"I have no idea. I´m gonna take her to my room so you can watch some TV alone, you could use some quiet time."

"You haven´t told her." Said Lane accusingly.

"What?... um... of course I did, she doesn´t remember that´s all." She half mumbled.

"You haven´t told her, you haven´t told her." Started singing Lane.

"I´m sorry, I´m gonna take her now."

"Oh, no you are not. I would really like for Lane to tell me this story that you so surely say you told me."

"Fine, if you rather listen to her nonsense, that´s your call. I´m going to my room."

"I can´t believe she didn´t tell you, she tells you everything..."

"Lane, story please."

"Oh, right! Remember the time my band had a gig in New York? The guys all came to listen to us play?" Lorelai nodded. "Well, after that we all got together and somehow they guys started telling some weird after... IT stories"

"After IT?" asked a confused Lorelai

"You know.... IT... with a capital IT..." Said Lane almost begging her not to make her say the word.

"OH, yes. IT" Said Lorelai after a few seconds, finally understanding what she meant.

"Tristan said the best of them all. Turns out he had dated this girl who had a thing for wearing his shirts after... um... they were done?" Said Lane checking if Lorelai had gotten that last part. "So, anyways.... Tristan is ready to end the relationship one night, right? And the girl is just standing there in his ever favorite blue shirt. And she starts shouting on how he can not do that to her, and how he´ll never find someone half as good as her and in the middle of the ramble she decides that she is not returning the shirt. Tristan points out that he can not leave half naked, thing she had already noticed so of course she holds on to it more tightly. Finally, Tris gives up his shirt and leaves the room, half naked. He got a two weeks cold and lost his best shirt all in one night."

By the end of the story Lorelai was laughing at the guy´s bad luck, but then the wheels on her head started turning.

"I know that look... that´s the I-just-had-the-best-idea-ever kind of look! I knew you would agree with me... so, what do you have in mind?"

And then, without Rory´s knowledge, they started plotting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

Tristan had decided to celebrate his birthday only with friends. This ended up being Paris, Jamie and Rory. He had invited Toby and Mat from military school but they couldn´t come and his cousin Kell had a fight with her boyfriend and canceled at the last minute. They were getting together at Tristan´s for dinner and then going out.

Rory was the first to arrive. To say that Tristan´s eyes popped out of his face when he saw her would have been an understatement. Right in front of him was Rory dressed in what seemed to be just a blue men´s shirt, she was ever barefoot, with her hair down. A flash went off and he was blinded for a few seconds. By the time he could see again, his eyes were joined by a floor-level-dropped-open mouth. Rory was unbuttoning her shirt. He thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"Look!" She said as innocently as she could "I´ve rescued the blue shirt that mean redhead kidnapped." And again Flash! This time Rory couldn´t keep her face straight any longer, she bent over with laughter echoed by an other girl, who Tristan thought was Paris.

"Got to give it to you, Gilmore. When Lorelai explained her idea I wasn´t sure you could pull it off." Paris said walking in with Jamie ignoring a still stunned Tristan.

"Well, it was hard, but man that last face was so worth it!" she replied following Paris laughing still. And then she realized that Tristan was still standing at the door, staring at nothing.

"Tris, hey, you OK?" Silence... "You didn´t mind, did you?" Still nothing "I´m sorry, I never thought you´d mind this much. Tris, really, I´m sorry." She said sincerely and gave him a hug he didn´t return. When she pulled away she said to herself "I never should have listened to my mother. I´m gonna go. I´m sorry." And she turned to leave, before she started crying, but he was snapped out of his thoughts just then.

"What?!" He said confused. "Rory, hey, don´t leave. I´m sorry. It was a good joke, very Lorelaish I must say." He said trying to hide his frustration... had that been real, he would have been the happiest man on earth.

"Really?" she asked only half believing him.

"Yeah, and I must concur with Paris. If you had told me about it, I wouldn´t have thought you could pull it off." And he started laughing with Paris.

"Well, I don´t know why... I happen to be a very good actress. I have performed in several Stars Hollow plays." She tried to sound offended but join their laughter eventually.

When they were able to stop it, Rory took off the shirt, revealing the black strapless top and black shorts she was wearing underneath.

"This really is for you, Tris. Happy Birthday!" She said handing it to him and giving him a hug. "I´m gonna go get changed, I´ll be right back."

"Tris, how do you intend to hold on to this one?"

"Well, I plan on not using this shirt unless I´m going out with Rory Gilmore." He said.

"Oh... how romantic." Mocked Paris "The Rory shirt."

"The Rory shirt?" Asked Rory as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I´ll explain later." Said Paris "Let´s eat, people! I´m starving."

-------

They had a great dinner and at midnight they headed to the party. Two hours later they were walking back, Rory could never stay at a party for long. Paris and Jamie would have but they got into an argument about politics... again; and they said they couldnt hear themselves think in there. They all wanted Tristan to stay and have a great time, but he insisted on coming along. He was walking with Rory trying to stay away from Paris ramble. They were pretty close cause of the slim sidewalk, their elbows slightly brushing. Suddenly he was holding her hand. He couldn´t remember doing it, but she hadn´t pulled away so he didn't do or say anything.

Contrary to his thoughts she had indeed realized and freaked out for a moment... or two. But he didn't seam to mean anything by it. Besides, he had a date with.. .with.... well, with somebody. And it was late, and his birthday and she really didn't wanna make a scene over such an innocent thing.

_Friends hold hands, its not a big deal!_

-------

The next day when he was walking her to her dorm he held her hand again without knowing but this time she didn't even noticed. From that day on, their relationship grew more physical. His hand found the way to her waist when they were standing side by side, and it never bothered her. It felt right, natural. They gave in to the comfort they felt toward each other; they became closer. He relied con her, told her things he'd never tell anybody else and she leaned on him, she even told him the true story about Jess break up. Everything was perfect... and perfectly obvious to everyone else that there was something between them. Still she keep on denying it, they were just friends. He wasn't interested in her, he was dating! Besides she liked being alone... it was one less thing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

**Second AN:** This chapter is a little bit longer than the others, hope you don´t mind and enjoy!!!By the way, I´ve been told that my spelling isn´t that good, and I know so, I´M REALLY SORRY!!! The spell check is broken and this is my second language –first one Spanish-... anyways, I´m sorry. Now, read.... reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

Tristan had been looking for Rory all afternoon. They were supposed to meet for lunch but she never showed up. It wasn´t like her to just stood someone up, and she wasn´t answering her cel. He was beginning to get worried when he spotted her under a tree in the yard, book in hand. It was so typical of her... when she was reading, the world could just collapse and she wouldn´t notice.

"You know, one would have thought that the granddaughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore would have known some etiquette..."

"Huh?"

"You know... you, me, lunch. It would have been nice to know earlier that you weren´t coming." He said while sitting down. "It took me almost all day to find you, Paris didn´t know where you where, you weren´t at any of the usual places and you are not answering your cel. We really ought to change your loner habits here." He said with a smile.

"Sometimes it´s better to be alone." She said absently

"What do you mean?"

"No one can hurt you..." Only then did Tristan actually looked at her. There was something obviously wrong with her _Great DuGray, the girl is down and here you are chatting about how there are things wrong with her!_

"Hey... What´s wrong?" She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. He took her hand and gave it a little squish to let her now everything was OK. She brought her gaze back to the book and stayed silent for a while.

"I was looking for a book I needed and I found this." She handed him a copy of HOWL by Allen Ginsberg. There were some notes at the margins, but that was definitely not her handwriting. "I had just blocked it out of my memory, you know. Like it had never happened."

**--Flashback--**

"Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick." and hand her a book.

"You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine."

"It is yours."

"You stole my book."

"Nope, borrowed it."

"Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony."

"I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you."

"What?" she looked through the book

"You've read this before."

"About forty times."

"I thought you said you didn't read much."

"Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Dodger."

"Dodger?"

"Figure it out."

"Oliver Twist."

**--End of flashback--**

There wasn´t much that he could do... or say. But it just felt so wrong that he could still affect her like this, even when he was not around anymore. She deserved better.

"Oh, Ror...." Was all he could come up with.

"It´s ok... I´m O.K." She said "I´m sorry about lunch, guess I owe you... I think I´m gonna go back to my dorm now. I could use some studying time." And she was gone.

He stood up and walked the other way.

--- - ----

A couple of days later, Rory and Paris where on a heated argument over weather she would or would not ask her grandfather to set an interview for Paris with Prof. Flemming.

"That is so unfair. You know I´d do this for you... you HAVE to." Said Paris.

"I don´t have to do nothing."

"Yes you do!" Paris kept on rambling about all the reasons why Rory should do this for her, but she wasn´t listening. There, in her bed, was a gift, or at least it looked like one. How could a gift get there? What would it be??? Who got it there?!!?!

"So?"

"So what Paris??"

"Are you doing it?"

"Am I doing what, Paris?"

"Oh.. I see, you´ve moved to the ´I-don´t-know-what-you-are-talking-about´ face, FINE. I´ll get it myself." After that she stormed out of the room. Rory was surprised at her reaction... what had they been discussing? She could not remember. It was all ok, cuz now she had time to see what that gift was all about.

She walked to her bed and grab the small package. Inside she found a copy of Howl. She thought this might be some kind of sick joke till she opened it. There, on Tristan´s handwriting it read:

"Looks like you could use a new copy.

Luv,

Tris"

That was so sweet! She couldn´t help but smile. Well, that didn´t last long cuz when she started reading it she realized Tristan had left some notes at the margin too, and that just made her laugh till her stomach hurt. It was like a 10 year old trying to make some sense out of the book. There were some really funny thoughts on how to relate this to some Pinky and The Brain chapter or Sponge Bob Square Pants´s show... there was even a disturbing note on Sailor Moon that gave her the key to mess with him for eternity.

---- ----

Tristan was looking at the adds board when he felt someone clench to his back as if expecting a piggyback ride.

"THANK YOU!" She said almost out of breath, and climbed down.

"Hey! You almost killed me there! You can´t come up to people unexpected like that!"

"I ´ m s o r r y." She replied trying to get some oxygen into her lungs again.

"Rory, have you ran all the way here?"

"I certainly have not. Under no circumstance must a Gilmore ever run. It´s in the book. It´s such a disgusting habit." He was already laughing at her craziness.

"Then why does it look like you could use an artificial breather here?"

"Well, one might, if the occasion calls for it, walk a little bit faster than usual... it´s in the book too." She said as if he were a complete moron.

"Gilmore you and your mother will never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you... and thank you for the book too."

"You already said that... in fact you came all the way here just to say so."

"Yeah, well, I thought it was a nice gesture, even nicer since I stood you up, so I thought I should thank you in person."

"Good. I´m glad you liked it."

"Of course I did... Anyways, I´m gonna go back to my dorm now. See ya around."

"Night Rory."

"Night Tris."


	8. Chapter 8

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

**Second AN:** Hello people! First of all, thanks for the reviews! Kirsten you´re the best!

Now, onto the story. This chapter is kinda lame but I just needed to set things up for the next one, sorry. I promise I´ll get that one up as soon as possible. I took some events that happened in GG/Season 4. You´ll see. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Paris, wait up!"

"What do you want, Tristan? And make it quick I'm late for a newspaper´s meeting."

"Aren't we happy today?" He said teasingly, but got serious the second he saw the death stare Paris was giving him.

"OK... I was wondering if you knew whats wrong with Rory. Shes been studying like a maniac, not that THAT is any surprise but when shes not she seems kinda out of it... ya know." It had been a week since the book episode, and he thought she was over it now... but maybe he was wrong.

"No, I don't."

"Paris, you are her roommate and close friend, you have to know something..." Still no answer. "Anything?" He said almost pleadingly.

"Fine, but you did not hear this from me and so help me God I did not learn this from Lorelai. Jess was in Stars Hollow for the weekend. He came to pick up his car, but I don't think Rory thought that was so nice. Apparently he fled every time they meet as if he was the one hurt."

"That punk!" _If I ever cross paths with that guy, he´s gonna curse the day his mom set eyes on his dad!_

"I second that. Anyhow, that is whats wrong with her.... I think. But she hasn't said a word to me about it, so don't you dare say a thing"

"I wont, I promise.... Still I want to do something for her... but what?"

"Well, theres the usual, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Sorry, men are not in my favorite Top 10 today."

"Everything alright?"

"I had a fight with Jamie... its not a big deal but, UGH! He just frustrates me sometimes."

"I'm sure you'll work it out somehow."

"Yeah, me too, but right now I have to run."

"Sure, thanks Paris."

"Anytime, just don't say I told you." And she was on her way again.

----- - ----

Half way through the meeting Paris cel started vibrating. It was a text message from Tristan.

"Friday 7:00 pm. Make sure Rory is at the dorm. TXS. Tris"

Five minutes later, on the other end of campus, Tristan´s cel rang announcing a text message from Paris.

"Dinner with grandparents. Nothing I can do. Paris"

_Damn! How do I get her out of it now?_

Tristan´s cel rang again...

"Try Lorelai. Luck. Paris"

_Life savior!-_

He called Lorelai to her cel phone, he had it in case of emergencies.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai? Hi, this is Tristan."

"Tristan? Is everything OK? Did something happen to Rory?"

"Lorelai, calm down. Everything is just fine. I called cuz I need a favor to ask."

"Oh... ok."

"Well, I´m sure you must have noticed that Rory is kinda down so I thought I´d take her out on Friday; but Paris reminded me that you guys go to dinner at your parents house and..."

"You need me to get her out of it."

"Pretty much."

"Can´t you just move your plans to Saturday? I hate going to those things by myself"

"Not really."

"Fine. Only cuz Rory really needs to get her head out of... stuff."

"Thanks Lorelai, you are the best! Uh... could I ask just another favor from you?"

"Don´t you think you are pushing this too far?"

"I know, but please... pretty please... with sugar on top." He had heard Rory say it once to talk Lorelai into doing something she didn´t want to.

"Tris, not to hurt your feelings... but cute isn´t exactly one of the things you´ll ever master." Tristan laugh at the remark, he had felt really stupid saying it, and he was sure it showed.

"So, what is it that you need?"

"Could you not tell Rory, please. I mean for it to be a surprise."

"I guess I can do that too." She said kinda exited. She loved surprises and so did Rory. --This kid is good.--

"Thanks again Lorelai."

"Just take care of my daughter, Tris."

"I will. Goodbye Lorelai."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**Quick AN:** In case you haven´t noticed. I´ve used the idea of Jess coming back. Everything that weekend went as shown in the show.

**Second Disclaimer:** "He´s gonna curse the day his mom set eyes on his dad!" Maybe not the actual phrase but the idea is from a book called "The Wheel of Time"by Robert Jordan –Highly recommended to anyone who likes SF.—

"Well, theres the usual, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..." from Disney´s Beauty and the Beast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

"She is about to leave, what should I do?"

"Just give her the card, Paris. I´ll take care of the rest."

"The card, right."

"Goodbye Paris. And thanks."

"Sure thing, Tris."

Rory came out of the bathroom the second Paris hang up the phone.

"I´m leaving now. I´ll be back around 10."

"Rory, wait. Tristan asked me to give you this." She handed her an envelope. Inside there was a card handwritten by Tristan that said:

"_You are now officially at _

_The Tristan´s Night Out to_

_get your mind out of where it was... in."_

"Paris what is this supposed to mean?" But just like on cue the door bell rang. "I´ll get it, I was on my way out anyways. Bye Paris."

"Bye."

Rory opened the door just to find Tristan on the other side.

"Hi Tris. If you´re looking for Paris she is in her room."

"Actually I came to pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"Yeah. Didn´t you get the card?"

"Ohh... right. The Tristan´s Night Out to get your mind out of where it was... in?"

"Exactly. Good to see you are ready. I know woman are supposed to make men wait. But I don´t think we can be late today."

"I would love to stay and discuss your recent insanity but I have to get to dinner with my grandparents and Emily is not a patient woman... not that my mom is any better when I´m late on Fridays..."

"No, you don´t."

"I don´t."

"Look, Ror. I called your mom and asked if you could ditch dinner just this once so I could take you out and she made it happen so I´m afraid you are stuck with me tonight."

"That´s impossible. My mom wouldn´t go by herself unless this was very important... it´s not your birthday again, is it? Cuz I´m pretty sure it´s not mine."

"No. No birthdays today. Both, Lorelai and I think you need some time out from Yale and its stuff, you know... the paper, the reading, the studying and if you went to dinner that is all you guys would have talked about. So she let me take you out tonight. Rory, please... Just for tonight pretend you don´t mind my company."

"I don´t mind your company."

"Then it´s settled. This way my fair lady." And with that Tristan lead her to his car.

---- - ---

"Are you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"No. I can tell you that we are almost there, though." He drove a couple of blocks more and then pulled up in front of a really old looking theatre.

"Tris, I hate to burst your bubble here, but I think this place is closed."

"That may be to the rest of the world. But not to me." He walked up to the main entrance and pushed. To Rory´s amazement the door gave way and they were allowed inside. It was the main hall of a really classy movie theater. A red carpet covered the floor and the stairs at both sides of the room. There were posters of old movies, like Casablanca and Gone with the Wind, and two entrances to the show room, each at one end of the candy store, that was now empty. A few minutes went by and they were joined by a guy their age.

"T, man! It´s good to see you!"

"It´s good to see you too." They two friends hugged. "Mat, I´d like to introduce you to Rory. Rory this is Mat a friend from military school."

"Mat, right. Hi, I´ve heard a great deal about you." She said shaking his hand.

"Same here. It´s nice to finally meet you." Tristan was terrified Rory would ask about that but it looked like she had taken it as a polite response to her greeting.

"So, everything it set. The bag is behind the desk at the candy store, and here you have the keys. Please, man, shut everything down, Gramps will freak otherwise and I´m gonna have your head for it."

"Don´t worry. And thanks again."

"Sure. Night kids."

"Night Mat." They said at the same time.

"So, here we are." He said looking at her.

"This place is gorgeous. If it wasn´t for the colors I´d think I was in Pleasantville. How did you manage to get it?"

"Well, it belongs to Mat´s grandfather. They are fixing it for the Grand Re Opening in two weeks. I asked and he said we could have it for tonight." Rory just stood in owe. "So, should we go in?" He said offering his arm. She placed her´s on his forearm and they went inside. The place was even more magnificent in the inside. There was a velvet curtain, and a fake stage. The seats where like the ones you would expect at the Met, and there was a small chandelier in the center of the room. Tristan lead her to the middle of the theater... the best seats. Then he excused himself to go set the film player. The lights started to dim, the curtain opened and the show started. Tristan joined her a couple of seconds later with a bag full of junk food.

"I knew you wouldn´t make it through the entire movie without food."

"Wow! Are you sure it´s not my birthday?" They laugh, but Rory stopped the intheaterstant she realized what they were about to watch.

"You got us ´Charlie and the Chocolate Factory´?"

"Well, I have in good authority that it is your favorite."

"I cannot believe I´m about to see Willy Wonka on a theater screen size! Oh.. shhh.... it´s about to start!" And with that they were silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

She rested her head in his shoulder and he placed his arm in hers. They stayed like that for half an hour till Rory sat up and looked at him, she then looked at her hands.

"He came back." She said without looking at him.

"I know."

"He fled every time we met as if he was the one hurt." Tristan rubbed her arm trying to sooth her and, at the same time, let her know he was there for her.

"And then once, I ran before him. I told him he didn´t get to leave this time. And he said he wanted to talk to me..." She was silent for a second and then she went on. "He told me he loved me." Tristan´s heart sank. That was it, it was obvious she would go back to him... she loved him. She sighted. "And then he left once more."

"He did what?"

"He left."

"But he said he loves you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" She said looking at him.

"Love him?" There... he had asked what he dare not know, what she would not answer.

She sighted once more and faced the screen. "I don´t know." She said. "I thought I did. I thought I loved him still. But when he said it... I just couldn´t say it back."

"That´s because he left." He said trying to hide his bitterness.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." She sounded lost, as if she wasn´t sure that that had been the reason she hadn´t said it back. Maybe he still had a chance.

"Ror... it´s obvious that you have something to work out here. And as your friend I should help you, but I believe this time you need to figure it out by yourself. All I can do, if you let me, is make you forget, just for tonight, that there is something bothering you. Will you let me try?" _And maybe, just maybe, I´ll make you forget for ever._

"Haven´t you learn the rules yet." She asked. "No talking in movie night." She said with a smile. He smiled and nodded and they got back to watching the movie.

When the movie was over, Tristan got up to stop the projector, turn on the lights and close the curtain. Once Rory was out of the room he turned them down again. They met at the hall, grab all the empty bags of junk food and headed out.

"So, there´s this really cool bad playing at Tekila. They do covers mostly, but they´ve chosen pretty good songs. What do you say?"

"I don´t know... I should get back already."

"C´mon. Please..." He was about to go to the Pretty-please face.

"OK. But only for a while."

"Yes, my lady."

---- - ---

They had been there for about half an hour, and Rory had to admit the band was really good. Of course none of the songs were theirs, but just as Tristan had said, they had an amazing taste. The singer announced that the following would be their last song and they started playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Asked Tristan. The song wasn´t particularly slow but there was no other way to do it than slow dancing.

"I´m not much of a dancer." She lied.

"Hey, it´s the last song... and you know what they say."

"Not really."

"You can´t go to a music show and not dance a song. The Gods of music may frown upon you and the you´ll be haunted by the Spice Girls for the rest of your life." Rory laugh but eventually gave up.

They started dancing miles away from each other, but as the familiarity of the other kicked in they got closer and closer, till Rory's head was resting in his chest. One of his arms circling her waist and the other holding her hand; close to his chest. Tristan began to hum the song softly, as if unaware of his actions. The sound of him, calming Rory. She closed her eyes and for a moment truly forgot about the world surrounding them. As the band started playing the chorus time and time again, announcing the end of the song, Tristan changed his humming into actual singing.

"You´ve already won me over in spite of me,

and don´t be alarmed if I fall head over feet.

And don´t be surprised if I love you, for all that you are.

I couldn´t help it, it´s all your fault... I couldn´t help it, it´s all your fault."

Rory was shocked. She knew he was just singing along, but she had this feeling she couldn´t shake off that he meant every word he had said. They didn´t talk, it was like a spell had fallen upon them yet, the silence wasn´t awkward or tense. He placed his hand in the bottom of her back and lead her to the car. They stayed that way till they got to the parking lot at Yale; by then it had started raining.

"So, are you ready to run?" Asked Tristan.

"I told you... I don´t run."

"OK... walk fast then." She giggled.

"Yeah... I guess I should. You on the other hand, should stay here, there is no point in you getting wet just to walk me to my door. I can make my way from here." She said.

"And what would that make of me? I´ve been brought up to be a gentlemen, and thought I forgot half of my manners in military school, I will not let you walk back alone. That is in MY book."

"In the count of 3 then?"

And they were off. It wasn´t that long to Rory´s dorm but they still got pretty wet. Trying to avoid a puddle of water, Tristan landed fully on top of a bigger one. Rory couldn´t help but laugh. They made it to the door without any other trouble and Rory leaned back into the wall to catch her breath while Tristan stood standing as if he hadn´t exercised at all. She had her eyes closed and a sting of hair across her face, that had fallen out of her pony tail, some drops of rain still resting in her lips. The sight of her like that was more than what Tristan could handle and against his better judgment he brought his hand to her face and fixed the messy hair behind her ear, resting his hand there a second to much longer than necessary. Rory opened her eyes and looked at him. They stared at each other for what must have been an eternity, before Tristan decided to ignore his sanity again and take a step closer to kiss her. He thought it would be pointless anyways, she was gonna pull away anytime now. But she wasn´t moving, there was no frantic look for keys, no rushed Goodbyes, no terror in her stare. He leaned a little bit closer and right there, and plotted by the evil gods of fate Rory´s cel rang. It took her a while to come back to herself, find the damned thing and answer it.

"Hello?" she said looking down.

"How dare you leave me alone with my parents and then not even answer your phone!"

"Well, hello to you too mother." Tristan knew this as he´s cue to leave. He kissed her forehead and walked away.

"Don´t get that tone with me young missy...." Lorelai kept on rambling and Rory tried to listen but all she could do was stare at Tristan´s back. She looked at the empty space he had fill seconds ago for a few moments before reaching for her keys, opening the door and actually try to listen to her mother´s complains.

* * *

**Second Disclaimer:** The song Tristan sings, "Head over feet" by Allanis Morrisset.


	11. Chapter 11

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

Rory laid in bed thinking. She hadn´t moved more than what was absolutely necessary. Her head was aching. For as long as she could remember her relationship with Jess had been about her being in love with him and him not knowing. And now, they seemed to have trade places, but even of this she wasn´t sure. She had a feeling that she didn´t love him, but it was so much easier to be there one in love and hearbroke... to be entitled to hate him. 

She wasn´t quite ready to give that up. But then again if she was in love and so was he, they should be together... right? It only made sense. _Then why don´t I want to be with him?_

And then there was Tristan, of course. This new version of Tristan the world had been granted with. The one who was kind and caring. The one she had come to befriend and care about. The one who had a freaking date tonight with stupid Heather-whats-her-face, the bastard. _WTF?_ So back to Tristan. Again she had a feeling she couldn´t fight, the feeling that she belonged at his side. She keep telling herself he was dating and that they were just friends but she couldn´t ignore that voice saying she had set those rules. That he would give everything up if she "claimed her place". Funny enough that voice sounded just like Paris. It was like she was princess but had a chance at being queen if only she decided to step up to it. The analogy was kinda off... ya know, kings and queens, but hey! He was king of Chilton so it worked.

_AG! Things were a lot better when there was no Jess or Tristan. I could focus on my studying, everything was just great. Why can´t they just vanish? Technically Jess already did, why couldn´t Tristan join him? **Cuz you want to be queen.** Shut up, Paris. I have enough with the one of you who is not currently living in my head!_

Men had been sent to her life to drive her crazy, that was it. She just needed to be alo...

"Sometimes it's better to be alone, no one can hurt you..." She heard her words being spoken by the TV. Walking out her room she saw Tanna watching some cartoon which she recognized as Hercules though only after seeing the box. She was about to go when she heard that Meg chick say something about girls learning and started singing. Rory was stuck right where she was.

(Meg)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there, done that  
**(Muses)**  
**Who'd ya think you're kidding?**  
**He's the earth and heaven to ya**  
**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya**  
**Girl ya can't conceal it**  
**We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**

_Great, just great... now the muses are singing too  
_  
Ooooh  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**You swoon, you sigh**  
**Why deny it, uh oh**  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh  
**You keep on denying**  
**Who you are and how you're feelin'**  
**Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya have this feelin'**  
**Face it like a grown up**  
**When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?**  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**Give up, or give in**  
**Check the grin, you're in love!**  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
**Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**  
At least out loud, I won't say I'm in....love

By the time the song was over Rory had managed to walk to her room, grab her jacket and quickly stormed out of the apartment. She needed to think some more. Half an hour and 3 coffees later she needed to talk to someone. Lorelai... well that wouldn't do, she was having an other movie night with Luke and she really didn't wanna interrupt that. Where was Paris when you needed her? Oh yeah, on a date with Jamie; so she did the sensible thing to do... call her cel.

"Paris?"

"The one and only."

"God, you really should stop hanging out with Tristan."

"Hahaha. Rory what's up?"

"Uh... I just... I, I was wondering if you were planning on coming back."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, well I think not, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh... ok. Give me a sec." Rory could hear her talking to Jamie without being able to figure out what they were saying.

"I'll be back around 10, would that be ok?"

"Oh, don't change your plans for me, it's nothing I promise... we'll talk about it tomorrow." She said backing off.

"No, we won't. I'm not changing anything. I'll see you at 10 and we'll talk, k?"

"Ok, see ya then. Bye."

"Bye."

---- - ---

"Gilmore, spill" shouted Paris as she walked through their bedroom door.

"Paris! Don´t you ever do that to me again!"

"Yeah... whatever... now tell me, what is it?"

"Well.. if you scare me to death then I won´t be able to tell you, now will I?"

"Are you dead?"

"What? NO."

"Ok, then talk." Rory stared at her and sighed defeated. She then spent the next hour filling Paris in on Jess´s visit to Stars Hollow and her date with Tristan. She told her about the theater and the dancing and how she couldn´t say why, but she just knew he meant to sing those words to her. She told her about the almost kiss and her never ending thinking marathon of today. She didn´t say anything about the song thought. It was kinda weird to say that you thought you had realized your feelings because of a song that was part of a cartoon movie. When she was done she looked at Paris expecting her to give her all of the answers to her problems.

"Really, I don´t see what´s wrong here. You don´t love Jess and I think deep down you´ve known this all along. You did, back when you two where together, but you want someone who would have stayed and fight for you, not walk away and come back expecting everything to be OK. Not loving him now doesn´t mean that you can´t still be hurt by what he did. You can do both. As for Tristan. Well it was about bloody time you realized he is head over heals for you... AND YOU FOR HIM." She said smiling. "Now the problem is... what do you want to do about it?"

"I don´t know, Paris. Is not like I can go over there and say: Hey, nice day today huh? By the way, I like you, a lot, so do you think you can give up who ever you are with to be with me?"

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters cuz he is on a date with Heather something... and to continue cuz people don´t do that."

"Yes, people DO do that... and more. Rory he really likes you, but he knew you weren´t ready for a relationship so he won´t push unless you give him some kind of sign that it is OK."

"You think so?"

"I know so. As for Heather, I wouldn´t worry. She probably is some kind of bimbo who will bore him to death with her description of the qualities of her new transparent mascara. And besides, I´m sure he is still hang up on that moment of last night." Rory smiled gratefully to her friend. She knew she had to talk to Tristan and she would have gone to his apartment right then but she had to wait. She hated waiting... maybe if she went to bed time would pass by faster.

"Thanks Paris. I think I´m gonna go to bed now, and tomorrow I might take a walk through that building with lovely apartments in 40th street." She said still smiling.

"I think that would be great. They are absolutely divine."

"Night Paris."

"Night Rory."

---- - ---

She gathered all the straight and courage she could ever manage and knock in the door, knowing it might take more than that to wake Tristan up this early. There was a half smile forming in her lips that dropped the moment the door was opened.

Blue crashed on blue, but not his deep beautiful eyes, his shirt... Her shirt, the Rory shirt, hanging from the perfect little body of a half asleep half naked blond.

"Not the blue shirt" she heard herself mumble knowing the tears would come soon... The girl said something like "Can I help you?" They'd come REALLY soon, so she just ran away.

* * *

**Second Disclaimer: **The song from Disney´s Hercules.


	12. Chapter 12

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

**Second AN:** Hello lovely FF people!!! I´m sorry it took this long to update. I had to find myself a BETA and then some things where lost to cyberspace and well... here I am again. First of all I´d like to say a public and huge THANK YOU! to Karizma and Michelle you girls have been more than helpfull. Now on to the story... and please review, pretty please with sugar on top, and a cherry... :)

* * *

Tristan came out of the shower to be greeted by a very familiar figure.

"Hey Kell! What ya doing here?"

"Big fight with Andrew, HUGE. I'd thought I'd spend the night here... after all this is my apartment."

"Sure thing Kell, you know you can do whatever you want, just don't kick me out... not just yet anyways" His trademark smirk appearing on his face.

"Nah, no reason to worry, I expect him to come groveling any minute now." He chuckled.

"So, when did you get here?"

"Last night, not that late. I must say I was impressed to find you already sleeping... am I mistaken or wasn't it yesterday Saturday, Holly day of going out and partying." She replied mockingly.

"Long story, don't even ask."

"Wasn't gonna." She said with a sly smile as he walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want something for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?! It's already past midday"

"Grilled cheese sandwich?"

"You sure know the way to a girl's heart. So, who is she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tris... c'mon, there is only one reason, other than being mortally ill, which I can see your not, for you not to go out on a Saturday night, so spill."

"How bout we discuss your fight..." He started to say just to be cut off with warning tone.

"Don't even think about it; besides you know you want to tell me." She stated.

Next thing he knew he was telling her about meeting Rory again, and their new friendship. He explaned how he had come to understand that she wasn´t intrested in seeing anybody. She had been hurt really bad with Jess and sworn away guys for the time being. So he started randomly dating again, it seemed to give her some peace of mind. He, clearly chasing other girls presented no threat to her, you can't get hurt by someone who isn´t interested. At first he had tried to make the dates work but it was impossible. Eventually he stopped dating, not that Rory had any knowledge of this, but he couldn't risk being with someone else the day she decided she was ready to date. He had to be that guy... he just had to.

"Oh boy, you've fallen without recovery... I just hope she is worth it." Kell said feeling sorry for her cousin.

"She is, she's worth the world and more. God, you should see her, she is beautiful... gorgeous, and smart and innocent and... real, Kell." He replied dreamily.

"Well, I really hope it works out between you two."

"Thanks, I hope so too." He said walking towards his room.

"Hey Tris! I borrowed a shirt last night to sleep in.... couldn't find anything else, I hope you don't mind. I'll wash it if you want."

"Kell don't be ridiculous, I'll wash it with the rest of my stuff later."

"K, I´ll bring it over to your room."

10 seconds later she walked into Tristan´s room holding the blue shirt.

"Oh God, not the blue shirt." he said looking at it. There was a wierd look on Kell´s face so he thought he should explain it to her.

"Rory gave me that shirt. I told her once about this girl I used to date who kidnaped my favoutite blue shirt in a desperate attempt to keep me in her bed longer. When Rory gave me the shirt I promised I wouldn´t wear it, unless I was to go out with her, so that no psyco chick would take it. " He said smiling.

Kell who had gone mute after his first statement in complete deja vú snaped out of her trance.

"Oh god.... this is not good, not good at all." She mumbled to herself "Tris, look, this girl dropped by this morning."

"What girl? Why didn´t you tell me before?"

"Just listen to me OK! She came really early and I was really tired, so for a moment I thought I had dreamed it all... but now I know I didn´t. I opened the door wearing this shirt and this short haired brunette looked at me in shock. All she said was, "Not the blue shirt" and then stormed out. Tris, I´m so sorry, I had no idea..." But he was already gone.

He knew the chances of finding her in her dorm where slim to none but he had to try. Paris opened the door and would have slammed it shut but she got a glimpse of his eyes.  
  
"So, what was it Tristan? You were drunk? Or maybe drugged? Uh... maybe someone took over your apartment! You know, you had me fooled...I really thought you liked her." She knew she was harsh and he did look devastated but she was not going to let him out of it so easily.  
  
"It was Kell."  
  
"Kell? I thought you were going out with Heather."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Heather Block."  
  
"Heather Block?! But she moved to London after Chilton." She said dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, you know that... Rory on the other hand, doesn´t even remember her attending Chilton. Look Paris, I made her up...she was fake. They all were...."  
  
"You are pathetic."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Who´s the blond?" She said still a little bit annoyed.  
  
"I already told you, it was Kell, my cousin, the one I´m renting the apartment from... she had a fight with her boyfriend and crashed there. I didn´t find out about her or the shirt until just now, and I´m guessing it was too late."  
  
"Well, she went home."  
  
"Damn it!" Tristan said covering his face with his hands.  
  
"I´m sorry Tris." She said apologetically, he seemed to be ruined by this.  
  
"I guess there is no point in me going over, is there?" He asked hopelessly.  
  
"How about I call her and try to explain? I´m not sure she´ll listen to me... I´m positive she won´t listen to you. Come in, I´ll be right back."  
  
He couldn´t say how long he had been in that couch and quite frankly by the time Paris got back he was pretty annoyed.  
  
"Well, good news is she doesn´t hate your guts." She said cheerfully. "She´s staying there though, she´ll be back on Monday."  
  
"What´s going on Paris?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Rory is a sensible girl and this reaction is out of proportion. She thought I had a date so she must have known there was a slim possibility of such date being at my place, specially that early in the morning. Granted the blue shirt was a slap in the face, but don´t you thing she hating my guts it´s a little bit too much?"  
  
"I didn´t say she hated your guts." She mumbled nervously.  
  
"Paris." He said making it sound half a warning, half a question.  
  
"Well, maybe... just a little bit..." She caved in.  
  
"What was Rory doing at my place at 8 o´clock on a Sunday morning?" He asked surprised he didn´t think about it before.  
  
"Uh... I think you should go now." But he wouldn´t move. "I shouldn´t be the one to tell you this..." She said beginning to pace up and down the room.  
  
"But you will."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity she broke. "She was going to tell you that she likes you." She blurted out finally. "Well, more in the lines of really like you... in the border of love I guess, though she would never use that word." She kept on rambling. "But its useless now, she has managed to convince herself that she doesn't think of you that way. By the time I called her she was actually glad that you've found someone... she's back to that stupid ´I don't want to have anything to do with boys, being alone is great, I'm focusing on my studies´ phase"  
  
"Oh no she's not." He said reaching for the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

He had had the whole drive to Stars Hollow to think about what to say, and he still wasn´t sure. One thing was certain, he wasn´t leaving without her. He took a step closer to the door and knocked.  
  
"Tristan, what are you doing here?" She tried to look surprised and natural but they both knew she was failing miserably.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Rory, I've already talked to Paris." He thought he heard her mumble something like ´Traitor´ but went on. "First of all, though I'm sure you know this, the girl wearing your shirt was Kell, my cousin, the one I'm renting the apartment from and I had absolutely no idea she was there or that she had the shirt. I would have never let her wear your shirt, you have to believe me."  
  
"Tristan, it's OK, that is not MY shirt, is yours... you can do whatever you want with it."  
  
"What were you doing at my place so early?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"I... um... I just wanted to see if I had left my journalism notes there... you know, some of us have finals to study for."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Excuse me?" She said beginning to get annoyed. "Then tell me, oh mighty Tristan, what was I doing at your place?"  
  
"This isn't going how it should. Look Rory, I lo..."  
  
"NO! Don't you dare say it." She tried to close the door but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Rory please, just let me talk... you owe me that much."  
  
"I OWE you nothing."  
  
"On the name of the friendship we used to have? Just let me say this."  
  
"Fine Tristan, do whatever you want."  
  
"Rory, I love you, and I was hoping that the reason why you came over today was because you too felt that vibe between us on Friday." He looked into her eyes trying to find the answer and he thought he saw it, her eyes were screaming she did, so he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.  
  
"No, I didn't. I'm sorry." she was lying... she had to be, but it hurt, and he didn't have the strenght to fight her anymore, so he let go of the door, look at her one more time and started to leave. He had only taken two steps when he heard her whisper.  
  
"What use would have been anyways? Eventually you would have left; you always leave."  
  
He stopped, she couldn't still believe he would leave her, could she?  
  
"I've waited 4 years to have you love me back, do you really thing I would go anywhere if you did?" He said looking right at her eyes. "Rory, I'm here to stay." He pleaded.  
  
"Jess was going to stay..." She said almost to herself and then closed the door.

  
---- ----

When Lorelai got home two hours later she found Tristan sitting at the front steps.  
  
"Tristan what are you doing here?"  
  
"Making a point... I think... I hope."  
  
"The point being?"  
  
"That I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She gave him a strange look and went inside.  
  
"Rory, why is there a freezing Tristan outside, intent on making a point of not moving?" She asked to the house.  
  
"What?!" Replayed Rory coming out of her room.  
  
"You didn't know? Tristan is sitting at the porch and it looks like he´s been there for a while now."  
  
Rory walked to the window and looked outside just to find what her mother had described, a half frozen Tristan sitting in the steps of her porch. When she turned around to face her, Lorelai realized her daughter had been crying and by the look on her face she was going to start again.  
  
"Honey what´s wrong?"  
  
"Why did life had to be this complicated?" She asked as tears came tumbling down. Lorelai walked up to her and hugged her as tightly as she could, hoping she could make everything go away. "I just want things to go back to the way they were... why can´t they go back?"  
  
"Sh..." Said Lorelai trying to calm her daughter as she rocked her and kissed her forehead. Rory hugged her back and they stayed that way while she cried. When Rory calmed down, Lorelai lead her to the couch and went on the look for junk food.  
  
_There is nothing chocolate can´t heal_.  
  
She came back with chocolate ice-cream plus chocolate syrup and marshmallows. She sat down and snuggled under a blanket just like Rory had done. Once they were all settled she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Hey." She said softly. "You know, you can either tell me what went so wrong that you are here with a crazy blond attached to my porch or we can pretend that everything is fine and wallow secretly while having ice cream."  
  
She was silent for some time but then decided it was going to be easier to figure things out if she talked to her mom. She told her about the Friday night "date", how perfect it had been and how she had forgotten all about her worries. How he always seemed to know exactly what to do to cheer her up, how he held her and make her feel safe and how for once she actually wanted him to kiss her at the end but then she had gotten that phone call. Lorelai apologized for that but Rory said it was OK. She told her about realizing she loved him and wanting to tell him only to find some chick in his apartment wearing her shirt. She had found out later that it was Kell, the cousin, and that he hadn´t known about the shirt or her presence in the apartment. He had come to tell her that, and that he loved her and that it had been a misunderstanding.  
  
"Honey, maybe the ice cream has frozen my brain... but I kinda missed the part where this is so bad. You love him and he obviously loves you."  
  
"I know that mom... but what happens when he doesn´t love me anymore? What happens when he leaves? I don´t think I can take being hurt that way again, I just wish that I didn't care, but I do mom. Why can´t I enjoy being alone again?" she said and started crying. Lorelai hold her daughter one more time.  
  
"Babe, I know it hurts and I know it´s a big risk to put yourself out there and admit how you feel, and I can't assure you that you won´t get hurt sometimes. But the only thing you should ask yourself is if it´s worth it." She looked at Rory in the eye as she wiped the last tears out of her face. "Is the feeling of him holding you, worth risking everything? Do you think the good times will overcome the bad ones? Do you feel like he is the one who could kiss it all away?"  
  
"I don´t know mom... is it?"  
  
"Oh, Rory... I can´t answer that for you, this is one thing you have to decide for yourself." She was silent for a moment and then added. "You can always make a pro-con list."  
  
"That´s OK mom. I think I´m gonna go to my room and think this through."  
  
"Do you want me to order anything for dinner... maybe I could make a run to Luke´s."  
  
"I´m not really hungry, but order for yourself if you want."  
  
Once she was gone Lorelai grabbed a blanket from the couch and went outside.  
  
"You know we have a really nice couch inside... pretty comfy."  
  
"Thanks Lorelai but I think Rory needs space right now."  
  
"Well, there are some chairs at the end of the porch, not exactly couch material but they are definitely better than this."  
  
"Chairs, right... I could use that." He got up and headed that way.  
  
"Oh, here. Take this as well." said Lorelai handing him the blanket, he thanked her and was gone. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

* * *

Rory got up really late the following day. She had stayed up almost all night thinking and trying to figure this situation out. It came down to weather she was chicken enough to let pass what could be a great thing. Usually she would have said no, but she kept on picturing Kell with her shirt. It had been so easy for him to hurt her and he hadn´t even been aware of it. What if he meant to do it one day? She doubt she´d survive if that happened.  
  
She walked to the window and found the stairs empty. She went outside, but the porch was completely empty.  
  
"So much for not going anywhere." She said, beginning to get angry for letting herself even think about giving this thing a try, and walked back inside.  
  
"Oh, Rory. It was you." Said a disappointed Lorelai coming down the stairs. "I was hopping it would be Tristan."  
  
"Well, I´m sorry to disappoint you mother, but I don´t think you´ll be seeing him any time soon, I just went out and he is not there anymore." Lorelai was a little bit taken aback by Rory´s anger but then she realized what had happened. Rory had woken up to find that the guy who wasn´t going anywhere was, in fact, gone. She decided to help him out a bit.  
  
"Of course he´s not. He went to get you coffee."  
  
"I know he left, that´s why I couldn´t find him in the.. Come again?"  
  
Lorelai smiled "He has done that a couple of times already you know. When he woke up he realized you might be wanting coffee for breakfast so he went to Luke´s and brought some, for both of us. He even brought a blueberry muffin the first time. But then, since you wouldn´t wake up, I had your cup. He went out for more but you weren´t up yet so we repeated the routine a couple of times and here you are!"  
  
"He went to get me coffee?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I think four or five times already."  
  
"Five times?! Wow... Wait! That would mean you had at least 10 cups of coffee, that has to be a record even for you."  
  
"Well... It was more like 7, he had some of them himself, but that was only because you decided to sleep till like 5 o´clock."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"OH really? Then why does my watch say 4:45 pm?"  
  
"God! Is it really that late?"  
  
"Yeah. Guess you didn´t sleep that much last night huh?"  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Did you reach any conclusions?"  
  
"I´m still not sure."  
  
"I know I shouldn´t say anything and let you sort this out by yourself. But he seams to truly care for you Ror. He hasn´t moved just like he promised and he wouldn´t even take the couch last night so as to give you space and time to think things through."  
  
"Yeah... I know." Tristan walked in just that minute and Lorelai disappeared to the kitchen to give the couple some privacy.  
  
"Rory, hi. I brought you some coffee for breakfast... well it´s more like dinner now."He started babbling. "Look, I´ve been thinking about this all day, and maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are better off without me, maybe there isn´t anything I can give to you that's worth your time, maybe you were right and it´s better to be alone... but that is you Rory. I love you and I can´t think of a better place to be than beside you. Maybe I´m being selfish but just the thought of you is worth all of my time... then again, that is me... so, I guess what I´m trying to say is that you win and if being alone is what you want, then I´m gonna go.... I guess I´ll-"  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She cut him off.  
  
"Would you like to stay forever?" Yelled Lorelai from the kitchen. He looked at Rory confused by her invitation but agreed none the less.  
  
"Dinner would be nice, thank you"

* * *

**Second Disclaimer:** The last three lines of dialogue are from Disney´s Mulan.... Told you I was a Disney´s freak, :)


	15. Finale

**Being Alone.**

**What if naked guy outside Rory's room was none other than Tristan?? TRORY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or the people on it... trust me there would be a lot more Tristan if I did :) I don't own Disney movies (well, maybe on VHS) but I love them so you might find some quotes in this.

**Author's Note:** OK... I'm pretty sure I've bumped into this idea before... at least once, but I can't remember the actual story, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry to whoever wrote it if mine happens to be like yours. I would also like to warn you that this is my first fan-fic ever. Enjoy!

**Paring:** Rory/Tristan

**Second AN:** Yes people, the end is coming... it has already arrived actually. I just wanted to thank Karizma one last time for her help. I thank you all for all of the great reviews I´ve gotten, you´ve made this experience a blast... I might even do it again :) But, for now, just Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was quite awkward. The kids would hardly talk to each other while Lorelai tried her best to make the conversation flow. It sounded more like a Lorelai monologue with eventual ums, ohs, and other random mumblings from them. It was actually kind of funny, Tristan and Rory would steal glances at each other when the other wasn´t looking, completely oblivious to the fact that she was still there watching. She felt sorry for them. Rory had accepted his unspoken invitation to date but they hadn´t actually said it yet, even less discussed it or god forbid kiss! Lorelai ate as fast as she could and excused herself to take care of some issues at the Dragonfly.

"I´ve rented Nine Queens. It´s an Argentine movie, supposed to be really good. Why don´t you watch it first and tell me if it´s worth it?" Said Lorelai while going upstairs.

"I should get back to campus..."

"Nonsense! One must never have a movie night on its own. You´ll stay, watch the movie and then leave if you please." Commanded Lorelai.

"Yes ma´am." He mumbled softly, but Rory heard and giggled.

Tristan setup the movie while Rory took care of the popcorn and drinks. They sat in the couch side by side, not too far, but far enough so they weren´t actually touching. For once Tristan was really thankful for the no talking rule of movie nights, as was Rory. Darkness, food and a completely illegible language kept them both in separate worlds, till one of the main characters started stating the different types of thieves. Goodness that was a really REALLY long list and the guy should learn how to talk slower, they didn´t even have time to read the subtitles. Neither of them could help but laugh. By the time they could focus on the movie again the tension was gone. Tristan placed his arm in Rory´s shoulder, inviting her to snuggle by his side, like she had done so many times before. Rory took that invitation and they stayed that way till the movie was over.

"I really should get going." Said Tristan getting up once the movie was over. He headed toward the door and, without turning, held his hand back for Rory to take. With not a second thought Rory took his hand and got up. They walked a couple of steps but Tristan found he couldnt go on as Rory had stopped, staring at their hands. He was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke.

"This is when I knew, on your birthday. We were walking back from that party and out of the blue you took my hand. I dont think you even noticed yourself, but I did and it really freaked me out. I wanted to believe I wanted to let go, make a scene, run and hide; never talk to you again but I couldnt bring myself to do it. So I told myself that it was nothing and that friends hold hands. The truth is, I didnt want to let go. There was something inside of me yelling to hold on to your hand as if my life depended on it, and as much as I wanted to, I couldnt go against that will. After that day, I held out my hand certain that Id find yours waiting every time I reached out, just like I did today." Tristan had walked up to her and was now standing right in front of her. She looked up to him, into those great blue eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize something I´ve known all along."

Tristan brought his free hand up to Rory's face and caressed her cheek, he then placed it on her waist. "Now, I'm going to do something that Ive been dying to do ever since junior year. I'm telling you this so if you dont want it to happen you can pull away. Five seconds from now I'm going to kiss you. Five..." He said coming closer to her. In a rapid moment Rory let go of his hand and placed both her arms around his neck. She then closed the remaining gap between their lips. Tristan was taken aback by her actions at first but he quickly recovered himself and kissed her back. It was a quick kiss, almost like a stolen kiss.

"My countdown said you were already at one." She said when they parted.

"Oh, did it? Well, mine didnt, so I think its only fair that I get a second chance at it." He placed both of his hands on her waist and slowly lowered himself to her face counting... "Five, four, three, two, one..."

He kissed her with all the passion, love and longing he had been trying to hide for the past four years and Rory realized he was indeed the one to kiss it all away. For the time their kiss lasted she forgot everything she had ever known, even her name. Gone were the pain and the hurt from the day before, the uncertainties, the doubts. The only thing that remained was that strong sense of belonging. The feeling she was his and he was hers, so she would never have to be alone again.


End file.
